To Save The Innocent
by DreamWriter26K
Summary: Captain Jack & Will take over another ship and find a horrible surprise down in the cargo hold.
1. Chapter 1

" To Save The Innocent " Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own imagination and the people I think up.

Jack and crew are plundering a ship full of pirates when Gibbs came up to Jack and said: " Captain, there's something in the cargo hold, I believe ya' ought t' see." Jack eagerly followed the man; down the steps and through a few doorways, thinking that it might be rum. He stopped in surprize when Gibbs pulled a burly man forward to Jack.

" This man says he can't release the boy, because it's against his Captain's orders." Gibbs stated, gruffily.

" What boy?" Jack asked and then stepped forward when Gibbs pointed behind himself. Jack squinted hard into the darkness, trying to find what his first mate was talking about. There against a wall, bound hand and foot by chains, hung a young boy, his back completely covered in blood, cuts and scars. His only clothing were a pair of tan breeches. Jack walked over to the boy and placed his hand under his chin, titling his head back. The boy's face was bloody as well. Jack guessed his age to be about 13.

"Unlock him, now!" Jack commanded, his eyes narrowing slightly at the cuts on the unconscious boy's chest.

When Gibbs explained that the man refused to give him the keys, Jack drew out his sword and placed it under the man's chin.

" Give 'em the keys, yeh slimy excuse for a pirate!" Jack demanded and smirked when the man finally handed them over to Gibbs.

" Take 'em t' the Pearl." Jack directed as Gibbs unlocked the pale boy.

" Did yeh Captain do that t' the lad? " Jack questioned the man before him.

" He ordered it done, yes." the man replied.

" Come with me." Jack pointed the sword at the man and ordered him above. Making him point out his captain, Jack then made the man walk the plank. Cap. Jack swaggered over to a tall dark-haired man with a beard who was being tied to a post by Will.

" Are 'ye the captain of this vessel? " Jack asked, placing his sword onto the man's chest.

" 'Aye."

"Ah, good." Jack replied and then told Will to strip the man of his shirt and turn him around. Will obeyed swiftly and handed Jack a long whip.

" Will, get Henry." Will nodded and went to find the biggest man in their crew. Will soon returned with Henry behind him and Jack handed Henry the whip and pointed to the captain. Henry began without a word and as the captain's cries turned to screams; Jack turned to Will and told him about the boy Gibbs had found below. Will winced and glanced in the direction of the other captain.

"See that Henry gives him 50 more, pushes him overboard and then burn the ship." Jack continued before turning to go back to his own beloved ship.

Will watched as Henry carried out Jack's orders and then they both set fire to the ship. As they returned to the Pearl, Will asked Gibbs where Jack was.

"In his cabin with the boy."

Will hurried down below and knocked on Jack's door.

"Come." Jack's voice rumbled.

Will opened the door and stopped inside. He saw Jack sitting at his desk and looked around for the boy. His eyes landed on a shape on Jack's bed.

" How old is he? " Will asked, stepping over to get a closer look.

" 'Bout 13."

" Will he be alright?" Will inquired, again, noticing the scars and dried blood on the boy's back.

"Don't know. He hasn't woke up yet."

" You going to let him stay here?" Will questioned, turning to look at Jack.

"For now. We need t' go above, I need t' talk t' ye'." Jack answered, standing to his feet. Will followed him out, closing the door.

As Jack and Will continued their duties on deck, below the boy was beginning to wake up. Feeling the softness of the blankets on his skin, he thought he was dreaming again, when he opened his eyes. Painfully, getting to his feet, he made his way over to Jack's desk. Studing the maps and other items, he noticed the bottles of rum. As he picked one of them up to examine it, the door flew open behind him with a bang and he accidently dropped the bottle, which smashed thunderously to the floor. The boy whirled around to find himself staring into the dirtiest face he had ever seen. Terrified, he backed away as Jack stumbled further into the cabin and gazed down at the floor.

" Me rum!" was all Jack could manage, as he knelt beside the busted glass that was once a full bottle of his precious rum. Jack stood to

his feet and leveled his eyes on the boy, who was now backed against the far wall; next to the window.

"I - I'm so- sorry, I - I - didn't mean t -to." the boy whispered his lower lip trembling, afraid that Jack was going to tear into him at any moment.

Jack clearly saw the terror in the boy's eyes and backed to the door.

"Will! Gibbs!" he shouted up the stairs.

Both men appeared a moment later and Jack ordered Will to bring the boy some water and salve and Gibbs to clean up the broken bottle of rum. Both of the men got busy. Will quickly reappeared and placed a tin can on Jack's desk. Moving towards the boy, he held out a tin cup to him. The boy flattened himself against the wall and shook his head, firmly.

" It's only water. " Will stated, glancing over at Jack, in confusion.

" What's yeh name, lad?" Jack asked, sitting down behind his desk.

" I - It's Jase, sir." the boy whispered, still standing against the wall.

"Jase? Is that all? What's yeh given name, lad?"

" Jase Harris." was the reply.

" Well, Jase, if yeh come 'ere, Will, can put some salve on yeh cuts; alright? "

The boy nodded and slowly limped over to the chair in front of Jack's desk.

"Would yeh like t' sit down, Jase? " Jack asked him.

"I'd rather stand, sir."

" It's Jack, Captain Jack Sparrow, an' this 'ere is, Will Turner."

Will nodded at the boy, who had stopped behind the chair and was gripping it tightly.

"How old are yeh, Jase?"

"Fourteen, sir."

"How did yeh come t' be on that ship?"

" My father sold me to Captain Sully, more than six months ago, sir."

Will handed the boy the cup of water as Jack continued to question him and moved to stand behind the boy; opening the can of salve.

"Sold you? Well, where are yeh from?"

"The Bahamas, sir. OW!" the boy flinched and cried out in pain as Will applied a warm, wet rag to his bloody back. Jase tightened his fingers around the back of the chair and tried to control himself; taking in deep breaths, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Steady, lad. Will, try to be more careful, alright? " Jack stood to his feet and came around the desk to assist Will. When Jack glanced down at the boy's back, he drew in a sharp breath. The cuts were deep and some were still bleeding. The bruises ran all over the boy's back, neck and arms.

" Jase, some of your cuts have pieces of wood in them. I'm going to have to remove them to reduce infection, alright? " Will declared, moving to the side. " And then we need to give you a bath to wash all this dirt and blood away."

Jase turned toward the two men with a look of dread on his face.

" I can wash myself!" he stated, almost hatefully, glaring back at them.

Will glanced at Jack in shock, alarmed at the boy's tone of voice.

" Steady, lad. Calm yeh self down. " Jack replied, placing one grubby hand on Jase's shoulder.

Jase sighed and lowered his head, studing the floorboards.

"M'sorry, it's j - just..." Jase paused and didn't continue. Tears flowed into his eyes and he blinked hard to stop them. Remembering something Captain Sully had once told him " If I catch 'ya crying again, I'll beat you black and blue! All pirates hate crying and they always beat 'ya if they see 'ya doing it. Real men, don't cry! "

Still choking on his tears, Jase turned away from the men and swallowed real hard. He certainly didn't need another beating, not right now. And if what his former captain had said was true, these men, would probably beat him within an inch of his life, if he were to start bawling right now.

( A/N: This is an older story with new updates. )


	2. Chapter 2

" To Save the Innocent " Chapter Two

His instincts told him not to trust these men even though they hadn't hurt him yet and had even rescued him from his prison. Biting his lower lip, he took several deep breaths.

" Jase, lad, I'm sure Will didn't mean what he said, he just meant that yeh need t' get cleaned up t' stop the bleeding. We'll leave yeh alone t' do that. Now, he's going t' start t' get that wood outta yeh, are yeh ready? " Jack asked the boy, grabbing his attention.

" Y-yes, sir." Jase whispered, trying not to moan as Will picked at his cuts. Bending over the chair, Jase grunted as Will pulled a long sliver of wood out of a deep cut on his lower back. Jack placed his hand on the boy's upper arm to steady him; as he began to shake from the effort of trying not to cry real tears of pain. The emotional ache was slowly returning as well and Jase was biting his lips so hard, they began to bleed. His mind was recalling every beating he had received on Captain Sully's ship and then the things that had happened before he was sold. He tried to concentrate on the present but his mind kept returning to the last day he had seen his little sister. Brittany had been crying when he went into her room that morning and then she told him what their father had said. Jase was beyond angry when he learned that they were going to be seperated. Brittany was going to be confined to one room and he was never going to get to talk to her again. He knew he had to fight this. Now, he knew that fighting his father had been his worst mistake; but he had never dreamed that his own father would've sold him to a sea captain. Remembering the day as if it was yesterday, Jase recalled the last thing his father had said to him before Captain Sully had clapped him in irons.

" You know, your mother never wanted you, boy. She told me the night she died that she had only ever wanted a girl. She was forced to put up with you but she never loved you like she did your sister. I knew you were a mistake the first time I laid eyes on you! And now you'll be someone else's problem. Just remember, you are no longer welcome in my home. " Turning to Captain Sully, he spoke these words: " I find that if he gives me any trouble, a good, hard thrashing works wonders. I reckon you can fix any attitude problems he has. Good day, sir. And thank you for taking the little brat off my hands!" Chuckling wickedly, Jase's father headed back down the dock and onto the street; jiggling the leather purse full of gold coins in his right hand.

Jase was startled out of the memory as Will pulled the last of the tiny pieces of wood from his back. Jase couldn't help but groan as Will placed a very warm rag over some wounds.

"Almost done, lad. " Jack stated, pressing the rag on more cuts as Will grabbed the can of salve. Jase was beginning to feel weaker. He hadn't had anything to eat in days and his head was throbbing with pain. Pushing one hand against his temple, he heaved a heavy sigh. Will noticed the paleness of the boy's face and asked him if he would like to lay down. Jase nodded his head, slowly, every movement made it hurt worse. Jack and Will guided Jase over to Jack's bed and helped him lay facedown on top. Jase buried his head in the covers and pressed both hands against his temples, hard, as if to block out the pain. Jack stood aside as Will knelt by the bed and smoothed the salve on the boy's torn back.

Suddenly, a loud growl echoed in the room. Jack grinned as Will laughed and asked Jase if he was hungry. Jase started to nod, but stopped aburptly.

" Yes, sir." he mumbled.

" How long has it been since yer last meal, lad? " Jack asked him.

" About two days, I think...I can't really remember."

His answer left the men in a stunned silence. No wonder he was so thin and pale. They couldn't believe how badly the other crew had treated him, he was just a kid. Finally Jack broke the silence and asked Will to go get the boy some food; as Will got to his feet to wipe off his hands and put away the salve. When Will had departed, Jack sat down next to the boy on his bed and tried to get some answers from him.

" Yeh say, your father sold yeh t' that bast- that other man, did he tell yeh why? " Jack inquired, gesturing with his hands.

" I - I'd rather not say. " Jase was ashamed and didn't want the man to know how much pain he was in. He turned his head to look up at the pirate and saw the man smiling down at him in a friendly manner. Trying not to think about why he felt so uneasy; he was relieved when he heard the door bang open once more. Will came in carrying a tray filled with a bowl of soup, several slices of bread and a few pieces of fruit. Placing it down nearby, he turned to help the boy sit up. Jase hissed in pain as Will gently grabbed him under his arms and rolled him onto his backside, to prop him up. Jack's brow lowered as Jase tried to stop the whimpers from passing his trembling lips.

"Yer still hurtin', aren't yeh?" Jack spoke the obvious. He told Will to lay the boy back down in his original position. " Now, what's wrong? " he demanded, expecting a reply. Jase didn't move, he just lowered his head into his hands, and lay there, quivering. Will cast Jack a pleading look as if to tell him to drop the issue. He could tell the boy was miserable but also not ready or willing to talk about it. Jack wasn't one to back off, but as he stood gazing down at the lad, he realized the boy needed food more than _he_ needed answers.

Will knelt down beside the bed once more and proceeded to spoon feed the boy his soup. Jack clumped back to his desk and picked up a bottle of his favorite drink, propping up his feet.

As Jase was eating, he suddenly began coughing. Will knew he couldn't pound him on his back, so he lifted him up a little to drink some water.

" That's it, just take slow, deep breaths. That'll boy. Now, you alright? "

Jase nodded. He noticed that the other man hadn't even moved. He was still sitting and drinking his rum. That's when Jase knew the kindness wouldn't last much longer. He knew he had to be careful or he'd most likely be treated the exact same way. Fear rose in Jase's throat and panic began to race through his veins. He tried to stay calm and look peaceful but his thoughts wouldn't allow it. So as Will fed him some more soup and bread, he could tell something bad was about to happen. Will sat waiting patiently for the boy to swallow his last bite and was just about to give the boy another spoonful when it happened.

Jase's stomach emptied out all of its contents on Will and the floor. Will dropped the bowl and stood up, crying out in disgust. Jack's feet hit the floor, as he became aware of the situation. And Jase, well, he lay watching the two men, terrified and waiting for his punishment.


	3. Chapter 3

" To Save the Innocent " Chapter Three

Jase clutched the covers on the bed and tried to hide the tears that were falling down his cheeks. He felt awful inside and knew it was only a matter of time before he would once again be in more pain. First the men would lecture him and then they would break out their weapons of torture. It had all happened so many times that Jase knew the routine by heart. As he lay there, trying to control his emotions, he snuck a glance up and saw that Will had left the room and returned with the other man, Gibbs. Gibbs brought a mop and bucket and was cleaning the floor while Will removed his shirt. Jack had decided to stay as far away from the smell as he could, he was leaning against the far wall, watching the entire situation. Jase glanced at him briefly, trying to determine how angry the Captain was.

Jack still held a bottle of rum and was occassionally taking gulps out of it. Remembering the boy, Jack suddenly turned his attention to his bed. His blurry eyes took in the boy's hands which were tightly holding onto his blankets, the bent head and the boy's shaking shoulders. Without having to see the boy's face, Jack knew he was crying. Jack's gut clenched inside at the heart braking sight and he silently placed his bottle down on his desk and stepped over to the bed. Reaching out his dirty fingers, he tenderly stroked the boy's hair, attempting to calm him down.

Jase flinched under the man's touch and quickly squirmed away, unsure of what Jack had planned for him. Jack didn't know how to respond to that, so he stepped backwards. Will had cleaned himself up by that time and noticed what had just happened. He stepped over to his captain and put a hand on his arm, whispering in the man's ear. Jase couldn't hear what was being said, but was convinced that it didn't bode well for him.

Cowering on the bed, Jase desperately wished he could make himself disappear. Will was explaining to his captain that the boy would more than likely think that they were going to beat him now, because of his accident. Jack shook his head in disbelief and gazed down at the shivering lad. He couldn't believe that the boy would think that they would continue to hurt him; like his former shipmates had. Then he recalled his own past and nodded at Will. Now he understood, as he remembered the feelings he had gotten as a boy around his own drunken father. Shaking off those thoughts, he quietly asked Will what they should do. Will told him to just speak softly to the boy and definately try not to scare him. No sudden movements, no yelling and certainly no scolding. Jack nodded and glanced once more at the boy who currently occupied his bed.

Jase was getting more anxious as he waited for the men to explode and began to hit him. He snuck a glance up and saw Will and the captain smiling down at him. A lump formed in his throat, immediately, and Jase braced himself for anything they had in mind. Biting his lip again, as the ache inside him swelled, Jase wondered once more if he would live long enough to see his sister again. He also wondered why he always managed to get into trouble. What was wrong with him that trouble seemed to follow him around? His head pounded steadily as he searched for answers.

" Jase, son, I want yeh t' know that nothing's going t' happen t' yeh because of what happened just now. " Jack spoke softly, trying to reassure the lad who lay on his bed.

Jase lifted his head to stare at Jack in disbelief. Had he heard the man right? Was he really serious or was he just tricking him? Jack clearly saw the boy didn't believe what he had told him. So he began again.

" Jase, what happened was a' accident. Yeh stomach needs more time. Will 'ere knows that, that's why he ain't angry, savvy? "

" That's right, Jase. Your stomach was sick, so you couldn't handle all that food at once; I should've remembered that. So you see, it's my fault really. Don't you worry about it anymore, it's alright, we aren't mad at you. " Will stated, quietly, trying to convince the boy.

Jase wasn't so sure. He had never gotten away with doing something stupid before. He almost wanted them to hit him and get it over with. The waiting always drove him mad. Waiting to find out what they had in mind, waiting for the torture to end and then waiting for the pain to stop or knock him out. Another thing he didn't understand was why they hadn't started yelling at him.

Shaking his head, he slowly stammered out an apology : " I - I'm s-sorry, I - I always m-mess up. I'm worthless n' pa-pathetic. J-just wh-whip m-me, I d-deserve it. "


	4. Chapter 4

" To Save The Innocent " Chapter Four

Jack and Will stared in horror down at the boy, they were in shock over what he had just said to them. Surely he didn't think of himself like that. But he had to, by the tone of his voice, which sounded depressed and pain filled.

" Jase, lad, no one's gonna hurt or whip you. Me and Will just wanna help yeh. Jase, look at me, lad. "

Jase raised his head and glanced up at the men, tears filling his eyes.

" Jase, we ain't gonna hurt yeh. We get no pleasure in that. Do yeh believe me, son? " Jack spoke very firmly.

Jase choked on his words: " Y-yes, sir. "

" Good, then let's get you some water. If you can handle that, we'll see about some food. " Jack responded loudly, clapping his hands together. He stopped when he noticed that Jase was wincing.

" Lad, " Jack spoke softly " Where else are you hurt? "

Jase coughed deeply and didn't answer right away.

" Will, tell Gibbs to bring this boy some water, then you'd better move the tub in here. " Jack directed, kneeling next to the bed, waiting for the boy's answer. Jase face was twisted in pain and he was trying to find a way to tell the truth without looking or feeling like an idiot.

" Jase..." Jack whispered gently, to remind him that he was still waiting for a reply.

Jase opened his tired eyes and was shocked to find Jack smiling back at him. Jack could see the boy really didn't want to answer his inquiry. Jase squirmed on his stomach and tightened his fists. Sighing loudly, he finally opened his mouth.

" Th - they all t - took turns..." He paused not wishing to continue.

" Doing what, lad? " Jack persisted.

Jase bit his lip and lifted his tortured gaze up to find Will handing him another cup of water. Grabbing it, he swallowed some slowly, delaying having to speak for as long as possible. Jack waited patiently, knowing whatever it was the boy was trying not to say, he would only make it worse, if he got angry with him. Will stood nearby trying not to appear impatient, even though he knew they didn't have all night to wait for the boy to decide to tell them what had happened.

Jase finished the water and handed the cup back to Will.

" S-sir? Y- you won't get angry if - " the boy stopped and shuddered suddenly. Jack placed a soothing hand on the boy's forearm to encourage him to continue.

" Y - you..you won't be angry with me if I can't tell you right now, will you? " Jase barely whispered, looking scared again.

Jack and Will glanced at each other in concern.

" No, lad, you need to be cleaned up anyway. Is it alright if we wash your back and legs for you? You can get a proper bath when you're feeling better. " Jack spoke, lightly.

Jase nodded and allowed Will to help him stand up. Jack had gone to get Gibbs to help them wash the boy. Jase relaxed when Gibbs appeared and started to joke with him. Gibbs tenderly washed the boy's back, arms and lower legs while Will held onto him. Jase moaned only a few times but felt better after they were through. He hadn't had a bath in weeks. Will carefully dried him off and lent him one of his shirts after they bandaged him up. Jase stood uncertainly holding onto a chair while Will and Jack talked about where the boy would sleep. Will rolled his eyes and then turned to help the boy out the door, until Jack stopped him.

" Jase, lad, do you snore? "

" I don't know, sir. " Jase replied, shrugging his shoulders, but stopped when pain shot up his spine.

" Jack..." Will started to say but Jack cut him off.

" Lad, I'll let you have my bed for tonight. I won't need it. But try not to throw up in here again, saavy? " Jack gestured wildly.

Jase nodded, grateful to be able to rest in the soft bed once more. Will eased the boy down on the bed as Jack strolled to the door.

Will stayed a moment after Jack had left and stared back at the blond - haired boy.

" Jase, you believed Jack when he said we weren't gonna hurt you, right? "

Jase didn't answer right away but soon nodded.

" So you shouldn't be afraid of what might happen if you talk to us. We won't ever do anything to harm you, lad. If you talk about what's on your mind, you'll be amazed at how much better you'll feel. Think on that, alright? Goodnight. " Will waved to him and was gone.

Jase stared out into the darkness, thinking about those last words that Will had spoken. Soon he fell asleep, dreaming of his sister and his mother.


	5. Chapter 5

" To Save The Innocent " Chapter Five

Will and Jack stood side by side on the deck of the Black Pearl for quite some time after they had left the boy to rest. Jack was fooling with his compass and Will was looking out over the water.

" What do ye think he's holding back? " Jack asked quietly.

" I have no idea, but whatever it is, he must think we'll be angry at him because of it. Did you see the scars on his lower legs? It almost looked like someone carved him with a knife. "

Jack didn't answer as he scratched his face.

"Well, I'm going to go check on him. Goodnight, Jack. "

Jack just nodded and placed his compass in his pocket.

Will walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Jack's cabin door. Opening it as quietly as he could, he lit a candle and stood over the bed. Jase had flipped onto his side and was wrestling with the covers. Sweat poured from his brow and his face was contorted in pain.

Suddenly he screamed: " NO! Father, no, don't! BRITTANY, RUN! "

Will swiftly set the candle on Jack's desk and tried to wake the boy.

" Jase, wake up..it's just a dream. Wake up, lad! " Will grabbed ahold of the boy's shoulders and pulled him upright, gently shaking him.

" Momma! " the boy moaned, going limp in Will's arms. Will laid him back down and moved to get some water. Taking a hand full, he splashed it in the boy's face.

" Huh? Wha- ? " Jase instantly sat up, his eyes wide.

" Jase, it's me, Will. You were having a bad dream. Here, have some water. " Will spoke softly, as Jase rubbed his eyes and accepted the cup from him.

" Now, can you tell me who Brittany is? " Will questioned, sitting on the bed next to him.

" She's my sister. I haven't seen her in over six months. "

" How old is she? " Will inquired.

" She'd have just turned twelve. "

" What were you dreaming about? "

" My father was chasing me and Brittany with a sword. But Mum st-stopped him. " Jase's voice quivered as he spoke.

" Father k-killed her in an angry rage. " The boy began to sob.

" Jase, it was just a dream. " Will stated, trying to comfort him.

" No, it wasn't! He killed our mother! He killed her two years ago! " Jase continued to cry, heart - wrenching sobs. Will sat speechless next to him on the bed.

Within a few moments, Jase had quieted down and turned onto his stomach. His shoulders still heaved with silent sobs. In the faint light, Will could barely see the boy but could tell he was still upset. Will desperately tried to think of something to say to the boy.

Suddenly, Jase sat up and wiped at his eyes. Turning just enough so he could meet Will's eyes, Jase glanced up at the older man and opened his mouth.

" I'm - I'm s-sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I won't do it again, I promise. " his voice wavered, slightly, as he ducked his head, expecting the man to slap him or start using his belt to punish him, for giving in to his emotions.

Will sat in confusion as the boy went on; mumbling he was sorry and that he wouldn't ever do it again.

" What are yeh going on about? " Came a sharp voice from the hallway.

Jase stiffened in the soft bed as he realized the captain had heard him. Clenching his jaw, he turned to face his punishment, like a man. Rising from the bed, his back screamed in protest, as he walked over to the Captain's desk and bent over it, arching his back, in preparation for the coming torture. Jack had joined Will inside the room and both men watched the boy, extremely puzzled.

" Jase, just what in hell do yeh think yeh are doing? " Jack questioned, concerned the boy had lost his reason.

" I'm truelly sorry, Captain! I pro-promise, I won't ever do it again! " Jase's voice sounded strong but it couldn't hide the quiver in it.

" Jase, what do you have to be sorry for? I don't understand. " Will declared, curiously.

Jase turned his head to gaze back at the men, trying to see if their words were a trick. Not seeing either men holding a weapon, he was the one who became confused.

" Aren't you going to beat me for - cr-crying? "

Both men glanced at each other, uneasily and then shook their heads.

" I cried on your bed, Captain. " Jase tried again, knowing that would enrage the man, at least.

" Just as long as yeh didn't pee in it, s'alright. " Jack replied, grinning.

Jase couldn't believe it! He had throw up on Will, cried on Jack's bed and still they didn't make a move to beat him? Incredible! His mind was refusing to accept that he was finally safe. Jase's breath started coming in short, painful gasps, as he struggled to control the feelings that were charging through his body. Will moved from the bed as he realized that the teenager was having trouble breathing; placing one hand on the boy's back. Jase flinched sharply away from the man's touch; scared that he had been wrong about his punishment. Biting his lower lip, he backed away from Will and into a corner, his eyes flickering between the men in front of him.

" Jase, why would we beat yeh for crying? What did that bas- those other pirates say t' yeh? " Jack questioned, his eyes flashing in anger.

Jase tried to disappear into the corner; as he thought of all the things that the other crew had told him. He didn't want to answer, he didn't like to remember. He had been trying to forget. His chin quivered and his hands shook; as his mind flashed back to the months that he had spent on board the other ship. Lowering his head, he shook it, to make the memories go away. He gasped in fear, as two strong hands came down on his shoulders and another hand grasped his trembling chin, turning it upwards. Two pairs of eyes, were gazing down on him, with compassion. Two pairs of eyes, which did not fail to notice the terror that had filled his entire being.

" Pl-please..." he begged them before the tears slipped out and crawled down his cheeks.

Will hugged the lad to him and gazed over his head at Jack, who had a murderous look on his face. Will knew that Jack was ready to kill anyone who had helped to brake the boy's spirit. Hugging the shaking boy, Will slowly moved back to the bed. Jase shook even harder as Will pushed him down to sit. Jack lit several more candles so they could see the boy better. Jase sat with his head down, fingering his tattered breeches, nervously. He had stopped crying fairly quickly. Both men figured it was going to be a long night; as they decided it was time to get the boy to open up fully about everything he had been through.

Jase couldn't quit trembling as he waited for the men to punish him. Will sat down beside the kid and asked him to remove his shirt once more. Jase's head shot up at that, before he obeyed the man, slowly pulling the shirt over his head. Will moved a candle around to find that several wounds had broken back open and were bleeding. Gently, he asked the boy to lay on his stomach, as he softly blotted the blood and applied some more salve to his back. Jase was still shivering when Will finished and gave him back his shirt. Jase yanked it back on hastily but froze; when Jack asked him if he would remove his breeches. Jase was still bent over the bed and he was facing the wall; afraid to do as the Captain had asked. Biting his lower lip, his body trembled when he felt hands on his waist, turning him around to face the men. Opening his eyes, he blinked up at Jack, who stood over him.

" We're not going t' hurt yeh, lad, trust me. But we need t' see what those scoundrels did t' yeh. "

Jase shook his head, pleading with the older man. " Pl-please, don't make me! Please? " The expression in his eyes was one of absolute terror and something else which neither man could identify.

Will hated to see the boy like this. He wanted Jack to delay doing what had to be done; he watched as the lad cowered on the bed before them both like a whipped puppy. He knew they needed to see under the boy's breeches; even if they had to force them off of him. They had both known that the boy was hiding something else. All of the blood on his body was not from his wounds on his back. Some of the blood was drenching the back of his breeches, as well.

Jase couldn't have been more scared if he had been back with his father. They were going to find out! They were going to know about his secret! He couldn't, wouldn't let them find out! He just couldn't! His heart beat raced, as sweat poured down his cheeks. As Jack drew nearer to the quivering boy, Jase kicked out his leg, catching the man in his groin. Jack doubled over with a curse; backing away.

Jack groaned but when he recovered; he approached the boy more carefully. Will hated to do it but he held Jase down as Jack got closer the second time. Jase twisted to get away but found it was no use, he was trapped. With a heart-wrenching sob, Jase began to whimper as Will turned him over to his stomach. Jack continued to attempt to pull the breeches off the struggling boy; who just wanted to disappear.

Both of the men, shuddered and gasped aloud when the pants were down to his knees. Jase moaned and began to cry all over again, shivering in fear. Scars were scabbed over the boy's upper thighs and legs and his entire backside was a colorful array of bruises. The thing that made both men want to gag; was a scar that was in the shape of an S; which was located on the boy's right thigh. Jack assumed the Captain of the other ship had made that mark and was glad he was dead; so he could never hurt the boy again. Will helped the boy pull his breeches back up, after rubbing salve on the wounds that were still bloody. Jase sat, cringing on the bed, head lowered. His face was crimson and he hadn't spoke one word since they had taken down his pants. Jack knelt in front of him and tried to get his attention.

" Jase, I'm sorry we had t' do that, lad. But we needed t' know just how badly yeh were hurt. Do yeh understand, boy?"

Jase didn't move. Jack raised Jase's chin to look into the boy's eyes. He was shocked to find a complete look of shame hovering in them.

"Jase, whatever was done t' yeh, well, there's nothing for yeh t' be ashamed about. " he was happy when he received a reply; though not one he expected.

" Yes, there is! I didn't stop them! I let them use me! Be-because I'm a worthless, pathetic piece of sh- !" Jase was silenced; by Will who had covered the boy's mouth with his hand; not wanting to heard anymore of the angry rant.

Gently, he let the boy go and spoke: " Jase, you're not worthless! Or pathetic! You can't expect to take on a entire ship load of pirates, by yourself. That's impossible! "

" You did! " Jase shot back, hotly.

" I had lots of help. " Will returned, smiling at Jack.

Jase just shook his head and stared at the wooden floorboards. He just wanted them to leave him alone. He was throughly humiliated by what they had done and he just wanted to be alone to think. Yawning, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and gripped the edge of the bed with the other. Will noticed the boy's yawn and motioned to Jack that they should let him rest. Jack nodded and stood to his feet.

" Alright, Jase, we're going to let ye rest. " Jack declared, moving towards the door.

Will moved to join him but not before he placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to comfort him.

" Jase, don't worry. You're safe now. No one on this ship will ever hurt you, so don't be scared. " Will said, gently.

Jase nodded and moved to lay down on his side. Will snuffed out all the candles, except one and left the room.

As soon as their footsteps faded, the tears began to roll down the boy's face and he huddled on the bed, clutching a pillow, tightly. His heart ached as he relived what had just occured and for more than twenty minutes he couldn't move; but just clung to the pillow and sobbed, silently. His entire body was trembling as he finished crying and swung his feet over the side of the bed. Standing, he moved to shut the door quietly, and then lit another candle. Walking over to Jack's desk, he began to open drawers. Finally, he found what he wanted and moved to sit down in a darkened corner.

Jase sat the candlestick down beside him and grasped the object in his right hand. The memories of all that he had been through ran through his mind as he brought the knife closer and closer to his left arm. Slicing into his flesh, he bit his lip against the pain. Finding a strange comfort in the blood that oozed from his arm, he cut into his arm again and again. Keeping his mouth shut tightly, as the tears rolled down his face once again, Jase made sure that the marks were above his wrist. He knew he would have to keep a shirt on at all times; so that no one would find out. He cut over the scars that he had made back when he was still living at home.

Suddenly, he was caught in a flashback of when his mother was still alive. He had snuck out to play and when he had gotten home, his father had taken him out to the stables and beaten him with a horse whip. His mother had heard his screams and came to stop his father. That's when his father had turned the whip on his mother. Jase had watched in horror as his mother was beaten and he had not been able to stop it. He had yelled at his father to stop but couldn't even move. His father didn't beat his mother too badly, because he knew she would be seen out in the public square the next day. The main reason he had whipped her was to hurt Jase. He knew how much the children loved their mother and would do anything for her. When he finished the beating, he turned to Jase and told him that the next time he snuck out to play, he would beat his mother to death! Jase had gotten the message and never snuck out again.

" It's my fault Mother's dead. I killed her. " Jase whispered, allowing himself to take the blame; as he did with everything since his mother's death. He pulled his knees up and wrapped his arms around them, laying his head down to rest on top. Dropping the knife, accidently, he gasped as it cut into his bare foot. Picking it back up, he threw it viciously across the room, where it stuck into the back of the door. The cut on his foot wasn't too deep but it did bleed a lot. Crawling over to Jack's desk, Jase grabbed one of the rags that Will had left there and wrapped it around his foot. Crawling back to the corner, he resumed his former position. He felt that if Will & Jack weren't going to punish him; then he would have to. The only way he could think of was to sleep on the floor.

Later that morning, Jack & Will walked back down to the cabin. Seeing the closed door, they glanced at each other. Jack pushed the door open and looked to the bed. Seeing it was empty, he moved further into the room to find the boy. Spotting him laying in a corner, he moved to his side. He crouched down to wake him, when Will spoke his name.

" Jack, " Jack turned to his friend. " look at the door. " Jack's eyes focused on the back of his cabin door and widened when he saw the knife sticking out of it. His eyes shifted to Will's in concern, then back to the lad at his feet.

He had no idea how or why the knife had gotten there; but he knew it had been inside his desk last night. As the sunlight streamed into the windows, he began to see dried blood on the floor around the sleeping boy. Instantly he pressed a couple of fingers to the lad's neck. His pulse was strong and Jack relaxed until he heard something that the boy muttered.

" Mah-my fault. "

Jack immediately called Will over and began to shake Jase awake. Jase barely opened his eyes and peered up at them.

" What? " He barked out, sharply, still half -asleep.

" Jase, why are you sleeping on the floor? " Will asked.

" 'Cause I want to. " Jase shot back, turning over to his side and closing his eyes once more.

His sharp answer made Jack stand up and walk over to his bed. Wiping his hands over the bed, Jack sighed in relief. The bed was dry. Moving back to the corner, he asked Will to move the boy back to the bed; knowing that his back had to be killing him. Will bent down and lifted Jase into his arms and obeyed Jack. As soon as Jase felt the soft bed under him, he opened his eyes again. Staring up at the two men, he moved to stand. Jack's hand stopped him.

" You are staying right here, bud. Someone will bring you food and water but you are to stay in this bed. Do you understand? " Jack stated sternly.

Jase frowned but nodded and removed Jack's hand from his chest.

" Now, would you care to explain why that knife is in the back of my door and why there is blood on my floor? "

Jase lowered his head and shook it, hoping the man would drop the subject. Jack, however, was in no mood to drop anything. He leaned forward and grasped the boy's left arm, making Jase wince in pain. Tilting the boy's face up, Jack questioned him again about the blood and the knife. Jase bit his lip and tried to think of a good lie.

" I was practicing for when I find my father. He has my sister locked inside her room and I was hoping to rescue her. I haven't seen her in over six months. While I was practicing, I accidently cut my foot. I'm..I'm sorry. " Jase hung his head and fiddled with his shirt sleeves, getting nervous again. He still didn't quite believe that he was safe from punishment.

Will knelt to examine his foot, while Jack stepped back to dig the knife out of the door. As Will unwound the rag, he noticed that Jase had begun shaking again. Placing a hand on the boy's knee, he gazed into his eyes. Jase flinched at the man's touch and turned his head away. Will sighed. It looked like it would take the boy a long time to get over his fears. Jack had recovered the knife and placed it back inside his desk. Jase was happy that Jack hadn't noticed the amount of blood on the blade. Once Will had fixed a proper bandage for his foot; he stood to his feet and told Jase to get some more rest and that he'd have Gibbs bring him some breakfast. Moving out of the room with Jack, he started to ask the man if they could help the boy get his sister away from his father. He then explained what Jase had told him about how his mother had died. Jack nodded and said he'd think about it.


End file.
